


The Gang Saves a Detective Named Luna

by ShadeOfAzmeinya



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOfAzmeinya/pseuds/ShadeOfAzmeinya
Summary: It's date night but I guess Miles is going to be a no-show.In which Miles gets kidnapped and the crew has to save their boy's boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Gang Meets a Detective Named Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403587) by [thilesluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna). 



> I've been obsessed with lunael thanks to @[thilesluna](thilesluna.tumblr.com) and obsessed with her fic TGMADNL, so with her permission (and her idea), decided. Why not write a fic?

“It’s date night Geoff, I can’t do jobs tonight,” Michael says as he leans against the kitchen counter, on his phone.

“Not you too,” Geoff grumbles. “All you dicks are planning dates on the same day just to fuck with me aren’t you?”

“To be fair, we’ve planned this nearly two weeks ago. I can’t speak for everyone else though.”

“I’m making a spreadsheet just for dates. You all have to give me a one-week notice for any dates. That way you can’t use them as excuse to get out of jobs.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll still find ways to get out of jobs,” Michael smirks and Geoff grumbles. 

“I have the laziest employees in the world. Do you know how many people would jump to take a job from me? I swear you are-“

Michael’s phone goes off, cutting Geoff off. Michael looks down at it and a smile stretches across his face at the name that flashes on the screen, the hearts in his eyes evident to even Geoff.

Geoff huffs and rolls his eyes at him. “Go talk to your boyfriend. But if I catch you having phone sex again, I’m banning your phone from the penthouse.”

“Can’t promise anything,” Michael says as he leaves the disgruntled Geoff in the kitchen and heads towards his room, answering the phone.

“Hey baby, I thought you didn’t get out of work until later-“

“Hello Jones.” A feminine voice comes through the phone that causes Michael to freeze, whole body feeling like he was just dumped with ice. That wasn’t Miles’ voice. That wasn’t Miles.

“Who is this?” Michael hisses.

“That doesn’t matter right now. What does matter is that I believe I have something of yours. You just left him without any protection. It was awfully easy to pick him up” the voice says, sounding smug, too smug, too confident and it twists Michael’s stomach.

“If you touch a fucking hair on his head-“

The woman laughs. “Don’t worry, this whole thing can be painless for him. Well, relatively painless.” She laughs again, and Michael’s hands curl into fists, arm shaking as his nails dig into his palm. 

“See Michael, your awful explosives have cost me some people I care a lot about. And as much joy it might bring me to kill little lover boy here,” she says and Michael growls, his whole body shaking. “I’d much rather have you in his place instead. So here’s how this is going to work. You’ll get a text with coordinates. Come alone. Give yourself up. And we’ll let the detective go. It’s that simple. Don’t show. And, well, I’m sure we can get creative with what to do with Luna.”

“How do I know this isn’t a bluff?” Michael snarls. “You probably don’t even have him.” _Please let them not have him, please let Miles be safe at work or at home, please let this be wrong, let this not be true-_

“Talk to him yourself.”

There’s a pause, some muffled shuffling just barely heard on the line, and then another voice comes through, _his_ voice, normally so homey and lovely but this time it’s strained and shaky and Michael’s heart shatters.

“Michael. Don’t do this,” Miles shouts and Michael can’t breathe because oh god they have him, _they have him_ , “Don’t listen to her! It’s a tr-“ Then his voice gets cut off, the sound of something blunt hitting him, the sound of a grunt and a hiss of pain, and Michael collapses to the floor.

“Miles!” Michael roars into the phone, something feral in it, something terrified in it, something desperate in it. But Miles’ voice doesn’t return and Michael’s eyes go red and he continues to roar. “YOU FUCKS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! I’M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS, LIMB FROM LIMB! DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH HIM! DON’T YOU DARE HURT HIM-“ 

“You or him, Jones,” the woman’s voice returns, icy and firm. “You have one hour to choose.”

With that the line goes dead and Michael screams.

 

* * *

 

Far away, a woman clicks off her phone, smug grin growing across her face. She turns on her heel, moving towards the figure slumped in a chair in front of her, her heels echoing on the concrete floor. Her grin grows as she leans over the person in the chair, settling a hand in his hair. The man looks up, eyes dark and filled with fury, a growl muffled by the gag in his mouth. The woman laughs.

“Don’t worry, you and your boy toy will be reunited soon. I’m sure there’s enough room for the two of you in hell. The explosives boy and his dirty cop. Died in each other’s arms. I can see the headlines now.” 

Miles pulls against his restraints, rope cutting into his wrists, into his ankles. He growls again, gag dampening whatever he is trying to say.

The woman grips his hair, causing Miles to wince, and tilts his head up to face hers. She runs a hand across his face, studying his features. Miles snarls and tries to pull away from her touch, but her grip on his hair hardens, forcing him to keep still.

“It’s such a shame to have to waste something so pretty. Oh well,” she says tossing his head back and finally releasing his hair. “It’ll all be worth it when Michael Jones is dead.”

 

* * *

 

“Geoff, how did they know?”

The Fakes wasted no time in jumping into action after discovering Michael screaming from his room, a hole in his wall, and the phrase “they have Miles” spilling from his lips. Geoff took immediate control, commanding the others on what to do, calling in all the backup they can spare. They wasted no time in discussion of whether Michael was going alone or not. Everyone could smell how much this was a trap. They were all going, they were all getting him back. Geoff started organizing their assault, started planning exactly how this is going to go down. It’s times like these that remind everyone just why Geoff is one of the most infamous crime bosses in the world. He has that determined look in his eye, something strong, immovable, and very _very_ dangerous.

Jack and Lindsay left to talk to contacts, find out who this rival crew is, find out how they knew everything they did. Lindsay left with a cold look in her eye, a nod to Michael, and an unspoken promise that she’s going to do everything she can to get Miles back. Jeremy and Ryan left to gather weapons, gather supplies. Gather everything they can, the more deadly, the more destructive the better. Before Ryan left he clapped Michael’s shoulder and whispered a promise to “make those motherfuckers pay”. Gavin went with Matt to help gather as much info on the location for the meet up that they can, hacking nearby security cameras, getting building blueprints. Gavin’s smile was gone the second Michael explained what was going on, something dark in it’s place, something deadly.

And Michael. Michael was forced to stay at the penthouse, with Geoff’s explanation that he was too emotional and too volatile to do anything else. Michael protested of course, by a firm look from Geoff and a threat to take him off of the rescue mission made him comply. Which left Michael with nothing to do but pace the floor, count his ammo over and over, and worry. The anxiety builds, of what could be happening to Miles, how hurt he could be and how it’s all Michael’s fault, all of it. If he dies _-oh god if he dies-_ it’ll be on Michael’s shoulders. Because they _know_ , they know about them and no one was supposed to but they do and they know how to exploit it and it’s all Michael’s fault. He never should have dragged Miles into his life.

“Geoff, how did they know about Miles and I?”

Michael says as he momentarily stops pacing the floor, turning to Geoff with a sad look in his eye, pathetic and child-like.

“No one was supposed to find out, how did they Geoff?”

Geoff sighs besides Michael, walking over and wrapping an arm around the lad. “I don’t know. I don’t know, but we’re going to figure it out.”

“Geoff, if Miles… If he… If we aren’t there in time-“ 

“Don’t say that,” Geoff says, pulling away to look Michael in the eyes. “Don’t talk like that, we’re going to get him back. We’re going to get that boy back safely and destroy that crew for hurting someone under our protection. And everything is going to be fine. He’s going to be fine.”

Michael sighs, leaning against Geoff. He wraps his arms around Geoff and Geoff holds him close.

“Geoff…” Michael mumbles. 

“I know, I know,” Geoff says, reassuring and almost fatherly. “We’ll get him back. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

“That hour’s almost up.”

The woman smirks, turning to Miles. He glares at her; mouth still gagged and arms still bound behind him but a few more bruises gathered, a few more cuts. Two guards of the woman’s showed up at some point and are now standing behind Miles with a pair of nasty looking guns. Mostly because they were painted the ugliest shade of yellow Miles has ever seen. If they wanted to emulate the Fakes and their ridiculous colors for their guns, they could’ve at least gone with something nicer. There’s been other mercenaries around to, in and out of the room, though Miles has no idea how many.

“Maybe Jones won’t show,” the woman shrugs. “Then we can have real fun with you,” she says to Miles, reaching to touch his face again but he pulls away. She chuckles.

“Do you think if I called him again and he heard you screaming in pain he’d get here sooner? I’m sure he’d love to hear that. I’d love to hear his piss poor insults again. And people say his rage is scary-“

A sound interrupts her, a door creaking open. The woman’s smile grows and she steps besides Miles, taking a pistol out and setting it against his head. The guards beside her raise their guns to the person entering. And Miles’ heart sinks and his eyes go wide because it’s Michael. He’s really here and Miles tried to warn him, hoped he wouldn’t come, hoped he would stay safe.

“So glad you can join us, Michael. Now put your hands up or I shoot lover boy.”

Michael complies, slowly raising his hands and stepping towards them. The woman laughs.

“Mighty Mogar. Turned weak by fucking a cop. I must admit, seeing you two together was definitely a shock. And trailing you guys was certainly one of the most interesting things I’ve seen. A criminal and a cop. Fucking. _Dating_. It’s like a Shakespeare play, but somehow even more pathetic." 

Michael doesn’t react, face stone with anger. But he glances at Miles, eyes holding worry and fear in them and Miles tries to scream at him to leave, tries to tell him to save himself, but everything is stifled from the gag in his mouth and then the woman pressing the gun against his head. And then Michael’s gaze turns away and takes all of Miles’ breath away with it.

“Let him go,” Michael says to the woman, voice cold and stiff.

The woman laughs. “Oh, Michael. If only that was how this was actually going to go. You killed a lot of people I loved. I think it’s only fair for you to repay that price.” The safety clicks off on her gun and Miles’ body turns cold.

“YOU FUCKING BITCH-“ Michael screams.

Miles looks up at Michael, looks him in the eyes, at those warm brown pools that reflect home, reflect light. If he has to die, he wants that to be the last thing he sees. He says a silent apology to Michael, hoping Michael can see it in his eyes, and wishes he could say “I love you” just one more time, just one last time. The woman presses the gun closer to his head and Miles closes his eyes to stop any tears from escaping, he isn’t going to die crying. _Oh god he doesn’t want to die_ - 

_BOOM_

Miles flinches at the sound, expecting it to be his last, expecting a bullet in his head. But then he takes in a breath of air. And he’s breathing. And he opens his eyes. And he’s seeing. And he’s alive. He’s _alive_. 

The building was shaking from the explosion, the source of the sound. Miles glances to see a hole in the wall, dust blowing away from it. Then there’s gunfire. Loud and blinding and Miles ducks down, curling into himself to avoid bullets. A body falls next to him with a thud. Miles dares to look, seeing the woman’s face; eyes still open, bullet holes riddling her chest, and her unfired gun still in her hand.

And then the gunfire stops. And Miles is still breathing. And Miles is still alive. And Michael runs to him, falling in front of him, shoving the gag off, and pressing his lips against him. And Michael is still alive. And someone undoes the rope around his arms; Miles is too distracted by Michael’s face, his eyes, and the light that’s still there, to notice who cuts the ropes. And the second his hands are free Miles grabs Michael’s face, pulling him closer.

“I’m so sorry, Miles,“ Michael whispers as he throws his arms around him, holding Miles close and burying his head against his neck. “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry-” 

“It’s ok,” Miles mutters as he pulls Michael close, not caring that everything hurts, not caring that he’s still in pain because Michael is ok. He’s alive. And Miles is alive. And they’re ok. “It’s ok.”

“I hate to break up your reunion,” Jack’s voice calls next to them. “But we need to move before the cops get here. We made an awful amount of noise for them not to be coming.”

“Right,” Michael says, carefully helping Miles out of the chair. His legs are a little shaky and he leans against Michael, but he’s still able to walk. Jacks nods at the pair, leading them out and back to the van stocked with medical supplies and back to safety. Back home.

“Wait, Michael,” Miles says suddenly as they sit in the van and Michael is helping to patch him up.

“What?” Michael says, a brief look of panic in his eyes.

“Michael, we missed our date.”

A smile breaks Michael’s face and he laughs. Loud and relieved and he presses his head against Miles shoulder. Miles can’t help in own laugh in response, draping an arm around Michael.

“I love you,” Michael says as his laughter dies down, and he looks up at Miles.

“I love you too,” Miles response with a kiss against Michael’s lips. And the two sit together, breathing, alive, safe, and home.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on my [tumblr](http://shadeofazmeinya.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
